


Goldfish

by jjgyus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, friends - Freeform, idolverse, mingyu likes someone but is scared and minghao snaps him out of it, moral support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjgyus/pseuds/jjgyus
Summary: in which Mingyu is panicking about a lady love and Minghao is the best friend ever





	Goldfish

**Author's Note:**

> 1 out of 349585 drabbles finally finished. this is pretty het. sorry if you expected gyuhao romance

“I don’t get it. I thought you liked her?” Minghao asked, confused as stared at his best friend who was sitting across from him in their building’s cafeteria.

The food was okay, but they don’t usually go for... cafeteria food on a free day (why would they?)— which is exactly how Minghao knew Mingyu had a problem.

The boy had been relatively quiet recently. He’d been telling the other guys that he was just tired because they just finished this year’s Japan tour and he’s been juggling Inkigayo on top of that.

Mingyu knew that Minghao didn’t believe it. It’s a lousy lie.

Okay, maybe not entirely. He’s been juggling his own gigs along with the tour as well, so he’s pretty drained himself. But he knew Mingyu. He knew better. He was just waiting for this moment that he’d willingly open up.

“I do like her, man,” the other boy admitted and sighed. “But come on, we both know it’s not gonna work.”

Mingyu and this… girl met a few months back. They’ve been talking since then, although on and off since it’s kind of a long-distance thing, with Mingyu being an idol and everything, and the girl... not exactly living in Seoul.

Despite the circumstances, Mingyu was crazy about her.

Looking at his dating history, Mingyu is truly a goldfish incarnate.

It’s not that he’s disloyal. He’s never dated more than one woman at a time. He’s just never dated one woman for a time longer than a week.

And then he met her. Maybe it's the thrill of the chase? Of the distance? A challenge that Mingyu just  _had_ to take. 

They’re not exactly exclusive. Mingyu mentioned that it was more like an open relationship. He could date whoever he wants, and she could date whoever she wants, and they’d continue talking. Pretty liberal, if you’d ask Minghao. Except— there was never an extra-curricular dating.

“It’s been working so far,” the younger one pointed out.

“Yeah, but it’s not gonna last long,” Mingyu was quick to retort.

“You’re pretty sure for once—wait, no. You’re always sure, just never right.”

The latter glared at him. “Well, do you think it’s gonna work?”

Minghao shrugged. “Who’s to say?”

“Exactly!”

“What are you so afraid of?” Minghao stared at him straight in the eye. “Why do you care now? Is she not like other girls?” He joked, causing Mingyu’s glare to intensify.

Minghao snorted. “I’m kidding.”

“She’d probably hit me in the head if I ever told her that," Mingyu muttered. "But no. It’s—it's less of what she’s like and more of what _I’m_ like when I’m around her.”

“Virtually speaking, of course.”

“Not helping,” Mingyu said through gritted teeth and Minghao snickered.

“Again, I’m kidding. But it sounds to me like it’s worth a shot. So answer my question: what are you so afraid of?”

“That I’ll hurt her.” Mingyu’s voice was so low that Minghao almost didn’t catch what he said. He’s thankful for the fact that the cafeteria wasn’t too crowded.

“Because like you said,” the former continued. “I’m always sure but never right. I’m sure about her now— more than anything. But what if I’m just caught up in the moment? What if I change my mind? What if she’s not who I thought she is? What if _I am_ who I think I am? An ambitious, impulsive dickhead who bites more than I can chew.”

“Then you move on,” Minghao states as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world and Mingyu is just as oblivious as ever. “And she moves on.” He saw the hurt that flashed in his friend’s eyes, but he continues. “And then you both try again with someone else.”

“It’s not as easy—“ “Of course, not.”

“I don’t think you understand, Hao— that’s the problem. I don’t want to go through that. I don’t want to be a dick to her.”

“Listen, Gyu. I think you’re the one who doesn’t understand.” Minghao leans in, resting his cheek on one hand. “When you prevent yourself from hurting other people, you’re also preventing yourself from making them happy. Now stop being dumb and book that ticket. You’ve got a week until comeback rehearsals.”


End file.
